Talk:Marine Warriors
Popularity This Role Play Center is the most popular but the other clans need users too. Check out the other Clans MetalClan, IceClan and JungleClan and join so we can get those ones start too. Then they can interact with OceanClan and becoem great just like Marine Warriors.Sir Rock 03:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Clawsplash Clawsplash is blind but when he got a prophecy, being a vision, he was able to see the world around him.Aniju Aura 03:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It took me forever to come up with the Prophecy for Clawsplash. I had like three versions and some how David was going to help him in the end.Aniju Aura 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) David needs sleep but Clawsplash needs to communicate with him! Splotch is right Clawsplash doesn't have people skills. Doesn't he know humans sleep at night. David will have all day tomorrow to help Clawsplash if they can communitarian with him. But the house cats were never told what was going on. Clawsplash needs to explain things to them instead of keeping them in the dark.Grahh!Sir Rock 18:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ok, so when would be a good time for Wavetail and Puddlekit to appear? they don't appear both at once. They would be still at OceanClan. Maybe Wavetail goes looking for Pubblekit who had wondered off and they find another dead cat. Her is a cat murderer in out there.Aniju Aura 18:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This story is getting long. I think it is time for a new chapter. It is a little difficult when it jumps from what Clawsplash is doing and what Burnedheart is doing to Oceanstar. We should finished up Burnedheart's story so he can part take in the plot line. And Oceanstar is doing things without her clan with a killer on the loose. She is going to get killed! And OceanClan has no deputy with Clawsplash at David's house. I wish the other stories where this good. Maybe one day. Sir Rock 08:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter seven was made for Burnedstar so Burnedheart's story didn't interfer with the main plote line and still be in the role play at the same time. Now we all get to read about Burnedheart who later becomes Burnedstar when he is in OceanClan. Aniju Aura 06:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Deputy Hey guys, what are we going to do for deputy now that I've killed off Clawsplash? Clawsplash died? When did that happen? Well Oceanstar will decide who becomes the new deputy then.Sir Rock 07:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Remember, when the rats invaded the nursery? He was still in there. 16:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oops! That was me, I just forgot to log in. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 16:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) He gotted killed by rats. That doesn't seem like a good way to kill him. He should have died by the Cat Killer or in a fight with another Clan. Clawsplash was too cool for rats. I will miss him.Aniju Aura 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Naw, the Cat Killer can go to the underworld for all I care. And I just don't see too much fighting going around in these rp. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 01:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC)